Awesome Night 'Bahasa Version'
by Nachan0928
Summary: …Mereka melanjutkan bercinta sampai ketika mereka menyadari bahwa seseorang membuka pintu kamar tersebut…


**Title : **Awesome Night (One-shot, Bahasa ver.)

**Author : **Kawaii Nachan

**Rating :** NC-17

**Genre : **Slash/PWP,SMUT

**Warning :** Gay porn, threesome yang terlalu smut! UNCENSORED!! XDDD

**Pairing(s) :** Tetsu x Hyde x Gackt (uke ny pasti Hyde lah.. hehe)

**Band(s) : **Solo Artist, L'Arc~en~Ciel

**Disclaimer : **Mereka milik-saia sepenuhnya dan saya iket di kasur pake rantai-diri mreka masing2 lah… (=3=)

**Summary : **'…Mereka melanjutkan bercinta sampai ketika mereka menyadari bahwa seseorang membuka pintu kamar tersebut…'

**A/N :** Fanfic pertama saia yang non-English! Jadi jangan heran kalau bahasanya malah aneh. XD Cuma untuk senang-senang kok! Tapi please jangan tanya apa yang saia pikirkan saat buat ini fanfic. Hha. Siapkan tisu+ember untuk mimisan..! oh iya, di cerita ini Tetsu & Hyde belum menikah! Please enjoy this, minna~

***~*Awesome Night*~***

Malam begitu indah di kota Tokyo yang penuh orang berlalu-lalang. Bintang-bintang bertaburan bebas di langit, meski sedikit tertutup oleh terangnya lampu-lampu di setiap sudut jalan. Angin bertiup dengan tenang, menghampiri setiap benda yang melintas perlahan.

_~Hyde's flat; 8.45 p.m.~_

Suasana di ruang tamu tampak sunyi, tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di sana. Namun, dari balik pintu sebuah kamar terdengar suara-suara desahan dan nafas yang terengah-engah, berpadu dengan merdunya.

"Aahh... Aaahh... Tet-chan!" Desah seorang pria cantik yang tidak lain adalah si empunya flat, Hyde. "Uugh, Doihachira..." Pria yang dipanggil Tet-chan alias Tetsu itu menjawab, disertai dengan erangan pelan. Hyde mencengkram seprai putih di bawahnya dengan kuat, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap stabil. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terguncang setiap kali Tetsu menusukan penisnya di dalam tubuhnya. Lututnya bahkan sudah bergeser beberapa inci kedepan dari tempatnya semula. Ia pun dapat mendengar derit tempat tidurnya.

Ia terus mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya dan Tetsu. Tubuh mereka berdua pun sudah mengkilap oleh peluh. "Aahh... Pelan-pelan, Tet-chan!" Pinta Hyde sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai lebih kuat, mencoba menahan permainan Tetsu yang semakin liar. Tetapi kata-kata itu hanya membuat Tetsu semakin bernafsu untuk memperkuat gerakannya.

Ia memegang pinggang Hyde yang ramping, kemudian menariknya ke belakang, membuatnya memasuki tubuh Hyde lebih dalam. "Kau benar-benar sangat menggoda, Doihachira..." Balasnya, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Sang bassis terus mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat penisnya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuh Hyde. Itu membuat Hyde berteriak, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. "Hyde, kau mengetat tiba-tiba! Apakah aku sudah menyentuh bagian yang tepat?" Tanya Tetsu dengan suara penuh kemenangan.

Ia melihat Hyde menengok ke arahnya dan mengangguk pelan, mulutnya terbuka, mencoba menghirup oksigen lebih banyak.

Bibir yang sangat seksi... Pikir Tetsu.

Ia dengan cepat menyandarkan dadanya di punggung Hyde dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyde. Dalam hitungan detik, bibirnya sudah menyentuh dan melumat habis bibir Hyde dengan penuh nafsu. Ia mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hyde, menjelajahi setiap sudutnya dengan leluasa. Ia lalu menghisap bibir bawah Hyde kuat-kuat dan sedikit menggigitnya. Hyde mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, bibir mereka berpisah, namun, segaris saliva masih menghubungkan bibir mereka. Bibir Hyde terlihat basah dan memerah; Tetsu menggigitnya beberapa kali.

Mereka melanjutkan bercinta sampai ketika mereka menyadari bahwa seseorang membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Orang itu adalah Gackt. Ia dapat masuk ke dalam flat karena Hyde pernah memberinya kunci duplikat, dulu semasa mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, sepertinya Gackt belum membuang kunci itu, bisa dibilang ia masih berharap untuk bisa kembali bersama Hyde.

"Hai-chan..." Panggilnya pelan, raut terkejut tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Ga-kun?" Hyde menjawab dengan raut wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tapi kemudian Hyde memalingkan wajahnya dari Gackt. Ia tak kuasa menahan malu karena Gackt melihatnya sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya saat ini, Tetsu. "Wah, wah. Kita kedatangan tamu, Doihachira!" Tetsu tiba-tiba berkata, ia melihat Gackt dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Gackt.

"Tet-chan, sebaiknya kita berhenti..." Pinta Hyde, ia melihat ke arah Tetsu dengan tatapan serius. "Kenapa? Kita biarkan saja dia melihat kalau memang itu yang dia mau!" Jawab Tetsu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Gackt. Sementara itu, Gackt sendiri merasakan situasi kaku yang tidak enak. Sebenarnya ia tidak membenci Tetsu, hanya sedikit merasa cemburu karena sekarang bukan dirinya yang bersama Hyde. Akan tetapi, Tetsu tiba-tiba menggerakkan pinggulnya, memulai kembali sesi bercintanya dengan Hyde. Gackt pun terkejut dengan ketidak pedulian Tetsu terhadap kehadiran dirinya.

"Tet-chan, aahh... Stop!" Hyde mengerang, merasakan penis Tetsu kembali menegang di dalam tubuhnya. Gackt melihat pemandangan panas di depannya, juga mendengar suara desahan nafsu mantan kekasihnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia pun merasakan sedikit reaksi pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ya, ia memiliki ereksi. "Melihat ini, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu, Gakuto?" Tetsu bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gackt menelan ludah; ia merasakan penisnya semakin mengeras sampai terasa sakit karena terhalang celana jeansnya yang ketat.

"Dan kau Doihachira, kau juga merasa lebih bernafsu karena Gakuto melihat kita melakukan ini, kan? Sebenarnya kau merasa adrenalinmu terpacu ketika kita melakukan ini di tempat umum atau di depan orang lain, kan?" Tetsu bertanya panjang lebar, yang dibalas dengan mengencangnya otot Hyde pada penisnya. Tetsu menyeringai. Tampaknya desahan Hyde semakin sensual, memberikan efek tegang pada Gackt, keringat sudah mulai mengalir di dahinya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya meskipun ia ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang di depannya.

Melihat ekspresi terpaku dari Gackt, Tetsu seperti mendapatkan suatu ide. Ide yang menurutnya bisa menambah serunya permainannya dengan Hyde. "Doihachira, apakah mulutmu tidak terasa kering?" Ia berkata sambil jarinya menelusuri pipi putih Hyde dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit terbuka. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan dan tarikan nafas Hyde yang memburu. Ia lalu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Hyde, membuat kekasihnya membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Tetapi Hyde tidak protes, ia malah mulai menghisap jari-jari Tetsu dengan tidak sabar, terkadang menggigitnya pelan.

"Wah, sepertinya kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi mulutmu ini, sayang... Jari-jariku saja tidak cukup untukmu." Tetsu berbisik, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hyde, kemudian menjilat daun telinganya dengan jahil. Tubuh Hyde sedikit bergelinjang dari sensasi lidah Tetsu; ia merasa gairah bercintanya bertambah. "Gakuto, kau mau bergabung?" Tetsu bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Gackt.

"Kau juga tidak keberatan kan, Doihachira?" Tambahnya, kali ini melirik kepada Hyde. Ia menarik keluar jari-jarinya agar Hyde dapat menjawab, tapi, sang vokalis hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin merasakan Gackt lagi setelah setahun mereka berpisah. "Nah Gakuto, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin mengabaikan bibir yang menggoda ini?" Tetsu mengajak sambil ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawah Hyde, membuat Gackt menjadi lebih tergoda untuk menyentuhnya juga.

Akhirnya, kesabaran Gackt pun kalah melawan nafsunya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur dimana Hyde dan Tetsu berada. Ia dengan cepat membuka gesper dan kancing jeansnya, lalu menurunkan risletingnya di depan wajah Hyde. Mata Hyde agak terbelalak saat ia melihat penis Gackt untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun. Itu sangat tegang, bahkan cairan precum sudah mulai menetes dari ujungnya. "Ayo Doihachira, kau menginginkannya, kan?" Tetsu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hyde. Akhirnya, satu tangan Hyde mulai bergerak untuk meraih ereksi Gackt, sementara yang satunya tetap menopang tubuhnya.

Erangan penuh nafsu pun meluncur keluar dari bibir Gackt saat ia merasakan jari-jemari Hyde menyentuh penisnya dengan lembut, lalu menggenggam dan memompanya pelan. Hyde sudah mulai menjilati ujung penisnya sampai ke pangkalnya. Lidahnya menelusuri setiap inci benda keras dan panjang tersebut dengan pelan, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada wajah Gackt. Ia menunjukan tatapan nakal dan bergairah. Sekarang ia mulai memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, sampai ia tidak bisa memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi; mulutnya sudah penuh. Hyde mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, mulutnya menghisap penis Gackt seakan-akan ia ingin menelannya.

Melihat hal itu, senyum iblis muncul di bibir Tetsu. Pada saat yang sama ia menggerakkan lagi pinggangnya, menusukkan penisnya dengan brutal ke dalam Hyde. Suara rintihan kesakitan bercampur nikmat terucap dari mulut Hyde, yang selama beberapa detik berhenti menghisap karena dorongan kasar Tetsu yang tiba-tiba. Suara Hyde yang keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya memberikan sensasi pada Gackt, seketika itu juga ia menggerakan satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di kepala Hyde. Ia menggenggam sedikit rambut Hyde, kemudian mendorong kepalanya agar menghisap penisnya lebih dalam. Itu membuat Hyde tersedak karena ujung penis Gackt menghantam tenggorokannya. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari mulutnya dan terbatuk sedikit.

"Maaf, Hai-chan. Aku terlalu terbawa..." Gackt cepat-cepat meminta maaf kepada Hyde yang masih terbatuk-batuk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lupa betapa besarnya milikmu..." Hyde menjawab diantara batuknya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan." Tambahnya. Ia pun mulai memasukkan penis Gackt kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Kali ini ia sudah bisa menyesuaikan gerakan dirinya dengan tusukan Tetsu. Gackt memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendesah, merasakan mulut Hyde yang membungkus erat penisnya yang semakin menegang, lidah Hyde memainkannya dengan leluasa di dalam mulutnya, menghisap dengan berisik bagaikan mengulum lolipop.

"Hei Gakuto... Tampaknya kau sudah semakin menikmati ini ya." Tetsu mulai bicara lagi, tapi, ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Gackt, sepertinya Gackt sudah sangat terbuai dengan permainan tersebut. Tetsu pun tertawa kecil, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh mungil Hyde, lalu memeluknya. Ia menciumi setiap inci punggung kekasihnya itu dengan lembut sambil pinggulnya terus menusukkan penisnya dengan cepat kedalam Hyde, menyentuh kelenjar prostatnya berulang-ulang. "Mhh... Mmhh..." Hyde hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda dan luar biasa saat bercinta dengan dua orang sekaligus.

Setelah beberapa lama ia menghisap penis Gackt, ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari benda tersebut. Cengkraman Gackt pada rambutnya yang semakin kuat dan otot pinggulnya yang mengencang memberikan tanda pada Hyde bahwa sebentar lagi Gackt akan mencapai orgasmenya. Sementara itu, Tetsu juga mempercepat ritme tusukannya, sepertinya ia juga akan berejakulasi. Akhirnya, Gackt pun mengerang dan menyemprotkan spermanya berkali-kali di dalam mulut Hyde tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin Hyde menyia-nyiakan setiap tetesnya.

Hyde pun menghisap dan menelan dengan penuh nafsu cairan hangat dan agak kental tersebut, namun, ada sedikit yang berhasil mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengeluarkan penis Gackt dari mulutnya dan menjilati sisa-sisa spermanya sampai bersih. Rasanya agak asin, tetapi ia menyukainya. Gackt tersenyum melihat tingkah agresif Hyde, lalu menyadari bahwa ada sisa spermanya di sudut bibir Hyde, ia pun menyekanya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, Hyde juga merasakan Tetsu memegang pinggangnya dengan erat, kemudian mendengarnya mengerang keras saat ia memenuhi tubuhnya dengan spermanya. Bahkan karena terlampau banyak, cairan tersebut sampai mengalir keluar dari lubang Hyde. Sang vokalis dapat merasakannya mengalir pelan di paha bagian dalamnya.

"Nnhh... Aahh..." Ia lalu mendesah, merasakan Tetsu tiba-tiba memegang penisnya yang dari tadi terabaikan dan memompanya dengan cepat. Ia mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, tubuhnya bergetar. Sekarang, Hyde benar-benar merasakan penisnya mengeras perlahan-lahan, tangan Tetsu pun bergerak semakin cepat. Dalam hitungan menit, Hyde berteriak saat ia menumpahkan spermanya ke seprai di bawahnya. Membuat telapak tangan Tetsu pun ikut dipenuhi oleh cairan putih lengket tersebut.

"Doihachira," Tetsu memanggilnya pelan, "Kau mau merasakan seperti apa rasa spermamu sendiri?" Ia bertanya sambil menunjukkan sebelah telapak tangannya yang berlumuran sperma. Hyde menelan ludah, ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan duduk, memberi isyarat pada sang bassis untuk mendekat. Tetsu segera mendekatinya, ia berjalan dengan lututnya. Hyde melihat tangan Tetsu dengan seksama dan meraihnya, mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Ia kemudian menjilati tangan tersebut tanpa ragu, mulai dari telapak hingga ujung dan setiap ruas jari-jemarinya, tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sperma Gackt, hanya saja ia merasa agak aneh saat harus merasakan miliknya sendiri.

Gackt mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat tingkah Hyde yang sangat binal, sementara Tetsu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, mereka merasakan aliran darah mereka mengalir kembali ke daerah yang tepat. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menjadi sangat terangsang seperti ini, Doihachira… Sepertinya ini memang bukan ide yang buruk untuk mengajak Gakuto bergabung." Tetsu menyeringai. Hyde telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, namun, bibirnya masih samar-samar berlapis spermanya sendiri. Ia menjilatnya dengan cara dan tatapan yang menggoda kepada Tetsu dan Gackt.

"Sepertinya kau masih mau lagi. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang…" Tetsu menyentuh dagu Hyde dan mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya, membuat ia melihat wajah cantik Hyde dengan lebih jelas. "Staminamu masih ada kan, Gakuto?" Ia melirik ke arah Gackt yang dibalas dengan anggukkan pelan. "Ayo kita mulai~!" Tetsu mengajak dengan bersemangat. Gackt pun duduk di belakang Hyde dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut, dan Tetsu memposisikan dirinya di depan Hyde, lalu membuka kedua kakinya, membuatnya lebih terangsang karena posisi Hyde yang benar-benar seksi.

Lidah Gackt menelusuri setiap inci leher jenjang Hyde dengan nafsu, sambil sesekali menghisapnya pelan. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah disana. Sementara itu, Tetsu juga sudah mulai bekerja dengan tubuh bagian depannya. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Tetsu memegang pinggangnya, kemudian semakin naik mendekati dadanya yang bidang. Tubuhnya menggeliat dari sensai tangan Tetsu yang meraba-raba. Perlahan-lahan Tetsu menyentuh putingnya yang mengeras, memijatnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya, dan mencubitnya.

"Ehhn… Tet-chan! Ahh!!" Erangannya semakin kencang saat ia merasakan lidah Tetsu bermain dengan putingnya, bahkan menggigitnya. Tangannya secara spontan menjambak rambut Tetsu, tapi tidak terlalu keras. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin panas dan sensitif seiring dengan semakin liarnya pemanasan ynag mereka lakukan. Mendengar suara Hyde yang begitu seksi dan mengundang, Gackt mulai memompa penisnya dan sesekali menggesekkannya di sela-sela lubang Hyde. Ia juga menjilat dua jarinya dan menusukkannya ke dalam Hyde, merenggangkannya lagi sedikit demi sedikit. "Aahh… Ga-kun." Desah Hyde.

"Buat aku lebih bergairah lagi, Doihachira…" Pinta Tetsu diantara jilatannya pada kulit lembab Hyde. Pria di depannya pun mengiyakan dengan mulai menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk meraih ereksi Tetsu. Ia memainkan benda panjang tersebut dengan leluasa dan ibu jarinya mengelap cairan precum yang menetes dari ujungnya. "Sial! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" Gackt mengutuk pelan, penisnya sudah sangat tegang dan ia ingin cepat-cepat memasukkanya ke dalam Hyde. "Ughh… Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang!" Tetsu juga sepertinya sudah tidak tahan, libidonya hampir mencapai puncak tertinggi lagi.

Gackt mengangkat tubuh mungil Hyde dan memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan lubang Hyde, ia menggunakan cairan precumnya sebagai pelumas, membuatnya lebih mudah memasukkannya. Ia menurunkan tubuh Hyde perlahan-lahan sampai dirinya telah seutuhnya memasuki Hyde. "Nnhh… Aaahh… Ga-kun, kau terlalu dalam!" Hyde merengek, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia menikmatinya. Sekarang tibalah giliran Tetsu, ia sudah menunggu dengan sabar sedari tadi. "Gakuto, buka kakinya lebih lebar." Ia memerintah sambil memompa penisnya; menyiapkan diri. Gackt melakukan seperti apa yang Tetsu katakan, ia meletakkan tangannya di paha bagian dalam Hyde dan mengangkatnya, memberikan akses masuk yang lebih mudah untuk Tetsu.

Wajah Hyde seketika itu berubah menjadi panik, keringat terus mengalir di dahinya. "Tet-chan, aku ragu apakah kita bisa melakukan ini…" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tenang saja. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar." Jawab Tetsu. "Tahan sedikit ya, Hai-chan. Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit, tapi percayalah kau pasti akan menyukainya…" Gackt berbisik pelan di telinga Hyde, lalu mengecup pipinya yang mulus itu dengan penuh sayang. Hyde hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, ia menelan ludah saat ujung penis Tetsu menyentuh bibir lubangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia ingin berhenti, matanya menyipit, takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Akhirnya, Tetsu mulai mendorong pinggulnya pelan-pelan, memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Hyde. Ia merasakan sedikit kesulitan untuk melakukannya, terlalu ketat karena sudah ada milik Gackt di sana. Namun, ia berhasil memasukkannya setelah beberapa kali mencoba. "Aahh! Aaahh! Sakit, hentikan!!" Hyde memohon di sela-sela desahannya, ia sedikit meronta, wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan dua penis besar berada di dalamnya sekaligus. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ssshh, sayang, tenanglah… Sakitnya akan hilang nanti…" Tetsu berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Air mata muncul di kedua sudut mata Hyde, wajahnya memerah. Ia bahkan menggertakkan kedua giginya untuk menahan sakit. "Nnhh, milik kalian berdua sangat besar! Jangan bergerak terlalu kasar!" Ia memohon sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, tubuhnya juga sedikit menegang.

Tetsu memulai gerakannya, diiringi dengan gerakan Gackt. Teriakan Hyde pun semakin keras dan membahana di seisi kamarnya, sebenarnya ia masih membutuhkan beberapa menit lagi untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tapi, Tetsu dan Gackt tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka benar-benar bernafsu. Mereka berdua dapat mendengar kata 'sakit' keluar dari mulut Hyde, namun, seriring dengan berjalannya waktu, kata tersebut sedikit berkurang jumlahnya dan berganti dengan desahan Hyde yang mulai menikmati permainan tersebut. Tetsu merasakan suatu sensasi baru saat penisnya bergesekan dengan milik Gackt dan ia harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukai sensasi tersebut. Menurutnya itu malah membuatnya lebih terangsang, hal yang sama sepertinya juga dirasakan oleh Gackt.

"Ahh! Aahh! Pelan-pelan..." Hyde merajuk, tangannya memegang pundak Tetsu dengan kencang, seakan ingin mendorongnya. Tetsu pun dengan segera menciumnya, bibirnya mengunci rapat bibir Hyde seraya mempercepat dorongan pinggulnya. Teriakan Hyde seakan-akan tertelan olehnya, dan lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawah Hyde. Namun, ia pikir itu membuat bibir Hyde tampak lebih seksi. "Kau benar-benar sadis ya, Tetsu!" Gackt berkata dari belakang Hyde, ia lalu menciumi leher dan pundak Hyde dengan lembut sambil terus mendorong pinggulnya ke atas.

Tetsu dan Gackt menyentuh bagian yang tepat dalam tubuh Hyde berulang-ulang, sehingga desahan dan erangan Hyde menjadi lebih keras, lebih bergairah, dan juga tidak terkontrol. Itu membuktikan kepada Tetsu dan Gackt bahwa ia telah sepenuhnya menikmati permainan liar tersebut. Kedua pria di depan dan di belakang Hyde hanya saling bertukar pandang dengan seringai di wajah mereka, terlebih Tetsu yang merasa telah sukses membuat Hyde menunjukkan sisi liar dan ekspresi kesakitannya yang menurutnya sangatlah seksi.

Keringat mengalir dari kening Hyde dan terus turun melewati lehernya yang indah-_dan penuh dengan beberapa tanda merah baik dari Tetsu maupun Gackt-_, lalu ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual untuk menahan rasa sakit yang masih sedikit ia rasakan sekaligus rasa nikmat yang menyetrum sekujur tubuhnya. "Nnhh... Ehnn... Lebih cepat!" Ia mendesah dengan suara yang penuh nafsu, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ia minta pada awal sesi bercinta mereka tadi.

"Uugh, sebentar lagi..." Gackt mengerang pelan, ia merasakan bahwa ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Demikian juga Tetsu, pinggangnya bergerak semakin cepat, menandakan ia akan keluar tidak lama lagi. Hyde pun menanggapi hal tersebut sebagai petunjuk dan mulai memompa penisnya. "Kita selesaikan bersama, oke?" Tetsu berkata dengan terengah-engah. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa tusukan dari Tetsu dan Gackt, mereka berdua pun mencapai titik kenikmatan tertinggi. Mereka memuntahkan sperma panas secara bersamaan di dalam Hyde, memenuhi bagian dalam Hyde dengan cepat. "Aaahh! Terlalu banyak!" Hyde mendesah saat ia merasakan sperma Tetsu dan Gackt mengalir keluar dari lubangnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia pun mengerang keras saat mengeluarkan spermanya di tangannya. Perut Tetsu juga ikut terciprat sedikit oleh cairan tersebut.

Nafas mereka bertiga memburu, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Tetsu dan Gackt segera mengeluarkan penis mereka dari Hyde dan merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka di samping kanan dan kiri Hyde. "Tadi itu benar-benar hebat!" Gackt bersuara, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas karena napasnya belum stabil. "Seks terbaik yang pernah kulakukan..." Tetsu menyambung, napasnya pun sedikit terputus-putus. Hyde menarik napas panjang sebelum ikut ambil suara, "Kalian berdua benar-benar tahu cara membuatku gila. Aku hampir mati kehabisan tenaga, tahu!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak imut menurut Gackt yang kebetulan sedang memandang wajahnya. Gackt pun tanpa basa-basi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyde dan mencium bibirnya.

Hyde menanggapi ciuman tersebut dengan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Gackt menari dengan lincah di dalamnya. Tangan Gackt perlahan turun dan memeluk pinggang ramping mantan kekasihnya itu, membawanya ke sebuah pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Tetsu hanya diam melihat kedua orang di sampingnya berciuman dengan penuh napsu. Ia terlalu letih untuk menghentikan mereka, lagipula mereka juga baru saja melakukan threesome yang benar-benar panas dan sempurna, jadi ia masih bisa mentolerir ciuman tersebut.

Bibir Gackt dan Hyde akhirnya berpisah perlahan-lahan. Gackt lalu menjilat bibirnya yang basah karena saliva, sementara Hyde hanya memandanginya, bibirnya kembali memerah; Gackt menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat selama bibir mereka berpagutan tadi. "Aku sangat rindu kepadamu, Hai-chan..." Gackt membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Hyde membalas senyuman tersebut, lalu mengelus pipi Gackt, tampaknya ia juga masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan terhadap Gackt. Belum sempat Hyde membalas ucapan Gackt, Tetsu, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, langsung mendaratkan tangannya di pinggang Hyde juga dan menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan memeluknya.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan menyerahkan Doihachira padamu, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kita melakukan threesome lagi di lain waktu..." Tetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan seringai kecil, penuh arti di bibirnya.

**~End of the Story~**

15


End file.
